Victorious and Victories
by Trickster1
Summary: Andre starts feeling a little weird around tori. Could it be love? What about their friendship. Kept the characters as close to the way they are on tv as much as possible
1. Chapter 1

**AT SCHOOL**

"Hey ANDRE! ANDRE!" says grandma, " MY RADIO IS TALKING TO ME!"

"Grandma, the radio isn't talking to you," I say sighing, " it's a radio sho…"

"A WHAT!"

"A radio sh…"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU ANDRE!"

"Grandma! Its not talking, it's a radio show, a RADIO SHOW!"

"OK ANDRE!" and she hangs up the phone. Tori, Beck, Jade and I were sitting at our usual spot during lunch talking about Sikowitz's latest play before my grandmother called and well you know…

" Your grandmother is annoying," says Jade coldly. I stared at her.

"Look she may be crazy, but I love her, most of the time.." I said.

"She IS sweet…when she's not talking," says Tori with a coy smile on her face, which causes Beck to laugh. Ah, Tori Vega. My best friend. I thought for a while that that was all we ever could be, but lately…..

"She needs to be locked up somewhere where no one can hear her scream," said Jade.

"Alright, alright, you guys…quit bashing my grandma," I said a little annoyed, " I know she's unbearable but…she makes turkey sandwiches."

"Turkey sandwiches?" asked Beck

"I like turkey sandwiches" I respond.

"Ah," responded beck almost immediately.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said. Robbie and Cat made their way to our table.

"Hey," everyone said in unison.

"Hey did you know….No word rhymes with month, purple, orange or silver hehehe?" said Cat

"What now?" I said as we all looked at the strange red haired-girl, "hey where's Rex?" I asked Robbie.

"He's at home with the flu," Robbie said with an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Your puppet has the flu?" Jade said amused.

"He's not a puppet!" shouted Robbie. Jade cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry!" Robbie said looking down.

"Anyway…you guys going to this year's Throwback?" Tori asked.

A cluster of positive responses followed.

"What? Are YOU going Tori?" asked Jade sarcastically.

"Sure, why not?" answered Tori, looking confused.

"Well last time, you soaked Cat and her BOYFRIEND with hot cheese," Jade answered smirking,"….then you kissed him." That last comment struck me a bit…for some reason.

"Well, yeah but…." Tori began, " Cat and I made back up and we both agreed that Daniel was a jerk for kissing me when he was still dating Cat," said Tori almost proudly.

"_Daniel was a jerk for kissing me when he was still dating Cat_," Jade said in her mocking 1940's actress tone.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori shouted. As Jade smirked in satisfaction I cut in.

"It'll be cool if we all go together," I said, "Just us friends, chillin at the throw back, dancing, listening to music…I think it'll be chizz." I thought that I was being clever.

"Me? Go with him?" Jade said nodding at Beck, " I rather go eat right out of a dumpster."

"My brother ate out of a dumpster once, and then he got sick and got his stomach pumped with a small tube," said Cat. We all looked at her.

"You know you cant stay mad at me forever," Beck said ignoring Cat's seemingly meaningless comment.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Jade said as she got up and stormed away.

"Wow, she can really hold a grudge," said Robbie.

"She'll get over it," said Beck as he too got up and left.

"Was it something I said?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Most likely," Tori said with a smile. I couldn't help but think to myself how gorgeous her smile was. One day, I'd like to….

"Watch her do what?" said Cat looking confused. We all looked at her and shook our heads.

(COOL INTERLUDE THINGY)

**AT TORI"S HOUSE**

"You know we should think about a way to get them back together," Tori suggested. Tori and I was back at her house eating mash potatoes. They were mashed properly this time.

"I thought you didn't like to get involved in relationships," I said," especially Jade and Beck's relationship."

"I know, but Beck is looking so miserable and Jade is…a lot meaner than before, if that was even possible!" she answered.

"I guess you got a point," I said, "but what can we do about it?"

"We can send Jade a gift and make it seem like it came from Beck," Tori said excitedly.

"A gift?" I said scrunching my eyebrows," but Jade hates everything."

"I knowww," Tori said sounding dejected while falling into the sofa. I took this opportunity to go over and sit beside her.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," I said in my smoothe tone of voice.

"You really think so?" she said in a hopeful tone.

"I know so," I said looking into her eyes, "there's nothing we cant do." What? I thought to myself. Where did that come from? Tori was looking deep into my eyes now. I stared into hers. Maybe it was my imagination but her face seemed to get closer a little bit. Then almost simultaneously we broke eye contact and then there was an awkward silence.

"Hey, I better get home," I said breaking the silence, " I gotta see how much damage my grandma did to that radio."

"Yeah, hope it's just the radio," she said looking a lot like herself again.

"Yeah, I doubt it," I said , " I have a feeling deep, deep down that I also lost the tv tonight."

"Haha, good luck to ya," Tori said laughing.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow Tor," I responded.

"Later Andre," She responded.

What a weird night.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ALL CRITISM ARE WELCOMED


	2. Chapter 2

**AT SCHOOL**

Tori was just getting some books out of her locker when, Sinjin appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Tori," he said looking at her with that strange look on his face.

"Uhh, hey?" Tori responded in a defensive tone.

"You got a date for the Throwback yet?" he asked, still staring, hardly blinking. Tori thought for a moment, knowing where this conversation was going, and it freaked her out.

"Uhh, yeah?" Tori said still contemplating what to say, "Yeah, I'm going with Andre."

"Oh….," he said disappointed, "would you like to go with me instead?" his face lit up as he said this.

"No," Tori answered as if she expected the question.

"Ok," Sinjin responded as if he expected the answer as he walked away as quickly as he arrived. Just as he left, Robbie walked up to meet Tori as she was finishing up in her locker.

"Hey Tori," said Robbie.

"Hey Robbie," Tori responded, "Hey Rex. How are you feeling?" she said looking at the puppet.

"I'm *cough cough*," Rex tried to say, "I'm *cough COUGH* o…*COUGH COUGH*!"

"Okaaayyy." Tori said exasperated.

"Rex! I told you to take your cough medicine this morning!" scolded Robbie.

"I hate that that thing, *cough*, It tastes like your gym socks *cough*," Rex replied.

"What goes on people?" I said walking up to my friends.

"Hey what's up Andre," said Tori and Robbie.

"Hey Rex, Robbie said you were bugging out with the flu," I said to Rex.

"Yeah, but there is one thing that can cure me," said Rex.

"What's that?" asked Robbie

"A kiss from Tori, hahahaha *cough COUGH cough*," said Rex.

"How about I stuff you in my locker and block off the ventilation slots?" Tori said in a mocked smile.

"C'mon Tori…" said Robbie, " It'll make him feel better."

"Oh come on!" Tori yelled, "you actually believe what he says? One kiss isn't going to magically make him feel better. And besides…. I don't want to kiss a germy puppet!" Tori said frowning.

"C'mon Tori," Robbie pleaded, "besides you owe him. Afterall you did suck him into a death fan!"

"I can't believe you brought that back up!" Tori said in a hurt tone.

"Well you did," said Robbie.

"Andre?" Tori looked towards me in support.

"I don't think Tori should kiss Rex," I said.

"Why not?" asked Robbie

"Well…he…uh….Tori….should…uh…well what I'm really trying to say is….uh," I said, "oh, is that the time? Ima be late for class, I must have lost my mind." I said strolling off.

"What? Andre!" Tori yelled after me. Ok I couldn't actually tell them that they shouldn't kiss because it would make me jealous, even though it's a puppet she was kissing. You know, sometimes I think Rex is real.

"Alright fine!" said Tori, "one kiss. A quick peck on the lips."

"Oh yeah…" said Rex. Tori quickly laid one on Rex's lips.

"Well? You feel better?" asked Tori. Rex thought for a moment.

"No, but you made my spine tingle Heheheheh," Rex laughed. Tori immediately grabbed him from Robbie and tossed him straight into the nearby garbage can.

"Tori!" yelled Robbie as she walked off. "I'm coming buddy!" he said, running toward the trash can.

**AT CLASS**

"Beck, Cat come up here," said Sikowitz, " I want to demonstrate something." Beck and Cat walks up a little tentative as Sikowitz has a habit of making you do strange things in order to prove a point.

"Now," said Sikowitz, " the two of you are in a scene where you are newlyweds and you just bought a brand new car….go!"

"This car is amazing, Jesse," said Cat to Beck in her acting voice.

"It really is Carol," said Beck, "can life get any greater than this?"

"Everyday spent with you is always bet…." Cat began.

"Cat you look bloated and pudgy," interrupted Sikowitz, "your acting…well…is terrible."

"What?" said Cat surprised and hurt.

"What? Don't mind me," said Sikowitz, "continue the scene." We were all watching Sikowitz as if he was…..well….he is crazy.

"Umm…I think this is the happiest ti….I AM NOT BLOATED!" screamed Cat as she ran out the room. Sikowitz ran after her out of the class room.

"And you would never amount to anything with acting like that!" he shouted after Cat. He strolled back into class.

"*_sniff_* so who's next?" he asked as normal as ever, "how about you?" he asked pointing to a random student, "you never say anything in my class, you're like an extra…..in a tv show….with no lines….."

"Uh Sikowitz? Why did you just make Cat cry?" asked Tori.

"Oh, well you see Toro," began Sikowitz, " a truly great actor can project an emotion easily despite any conflicting emotions they have inside of them. You one should be able to play a happy role even though they're sad or a sad role if they're happy. If not well….you get fired…..and then have to teachtherestofyourlife." The last statement was said quick and quiet.

Bell rings….

"Ok class, don't forget I have that original production coming up and I need actors," Sikowitz said as the class packed up and got ready to leave.

"So what's the play about anyway?" I asked Sikowitz

"Oh I haven't written it yet," said Sikowitz, "but it's going to be fabulous, coconut milk?"

"No thanks," I said smiling.

"Oh well, it has a lot of cholesterol anyway….." he turned and left.

"Hey we got to go find Cat," said Tori punching me on the shoulder lightly. We all went out to the halls and called Cat.

"Maybe she's in the janitor's room," said Robbie

"I don't see what's the point," said Jade, " just flash something shiny in front her and she forget all about it."

"Say Jade," Tori said, "if you and Beck broke up….why do you still hang out with us?"

"What?" asked Jade annoyed.

"You like us don't you," said Tori with a smirk.

"No!...It's just that…SHUT UP!" Jade said as she walked away.

**Hey Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. Means a lot ^_^ Please tell me what you think about this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAT? CAT WHERE ARE YOU?**

**MOOD: SEARCHY **

"Well she's not at the cafeteria," said Robbie. We've looked everywhere. In the janitor's closet, the library, the blackbox theater, the cafeteria, the bathrooms, in the lockers….in trash cans…

"Maybe she just went home," Beck suggested.

"Maybe….she's just so sensitive," said Robbie with concern.

"Yeah, Sikowitz really laid her into this time," said Tori, "we should keep looking,"

"Right," everyone else said at the same time. As we were about to separate we saw Jade…

"Look who I found…" Jade said uninterested. Cat was strolling behind her, timidly, cautious.

"Hey, there you are," said Robbie relieved, " are you ok?"

"Am I bloated and pudgy?" Cat snapped. A variety of answers in the negative was heard.

"Hey don't bug out lil red," I said, " Sikowitz was just testing you."

"Yeah, he didn't mean any of those things," said Tori reassuringly. Cat's mood lightened. A familiar smile crept up on her facial features.

"Yeah, of course you're not pudgy," said Robbie, "if its anything your more of a twig." Almost immediately, everyone except Cat and Robbie face palmed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat looked shocked.

"Uh…well…im just saying you're not fat," Robbie stammered, " you're just skinny."

"Just skinny?" Cat said getting more upset.

"Well…I….I…..uh…,"began Robbie.

"Hey Cat, here," Jade said handing her a piece of licorice.

"Candy! Yay!" Cat grabbed the candy and started to happily feast on it while giggling. Jade smirked in triumph.

"Hey Cat? I'm sorry," said Robbie.

"About what?" asked Cat with big curious eyes.

"Well about calling you…." Robbie started.

"Hey why don't we NOT say anything else huh Rob?" said Beck quickly interrupting Robbie. I smiled and shook my head.

"Hey Andre…" a flirty female voice said. I looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a familiar, stunning girl walking toward me.

"Hey, what's up?" I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tori's eyebrows shoot up.

"Its been a while since I saw you last," the girl said.

"Well yeah, ha," I started to smile like an idiot when she touched my face.

"Um hi? Who are you?" asked Tori curiously and a little….peeved?

"Oh you remember the girl Keeko I told you about back when we were in Lane's office?" I said.

"Yeah how can I forget?" Tori answered in a sarcastic tone, "she was all you could talk about."

"Yeah well, you know," I chuckled, then realizing Tori's cocked eyebrow I became serious, "it was an exciting time." I said in a monotone like voice.

"Hey why don't we swing by the Nozu and grab a bite to eat," suggested Keeko, "you can bring your friends too."

"Oh yeah, they're supposed to have a $3.00 all you can eat special today," said Robbie.

"Since when Mrs. Lee is so nice to have a special like that?" asked Beck.

"The stuff's probably rotting," said Jade, "C'mon Cat let's go make you eat it." Cat was just finishing her piece of candy.

"But candy spoils my appetite," Cat said innocently.

"Don't worry we'll make it fit," replied Jade. Cat made a gulping sound.

"Well you guys have fun," said Tori.

"What aren't you coming?" asked Robbie.

"No. I-I'm busy," said Tori.

"Busy doing what?" I asked.

"I have to….trim Trina's toenails," with that she ran off, " later!" she yelled as she ran out the front door.

"Trim. Trina's. Toenails?" Beck asked in disbelief.

"She's weird," said Keeko, "anyway let's get going." Everyone agreed and was following Keeko and me.

"I wonder what's Tori's deal?" asked Robbie walking away.

"I don't know," said Beck. Jade thought for a moment. Then as if it suddenly hit her, she smiled to herself.

"Hmmm," was all she said.

**AT TORI'S HOUSE (Later that day)**

"I know why I did it," Tori said, "Mrs. Lee is mean to me, and I don't know what possessed her to make that all you can eat special. Maybe she poisoned all the food. And besides, Keeko has a weird …. Laugh! And, and I have tons of homework too so I couldn't go with them. You do understand right?"

The stuffed rabbit just sat there…..not alive.

"Oh what do you know!" Tori said to the toy.

"Tori!" yelled Trina.

"What?" answered Tori.

"Jade's here," Trina responded.

"Jade?" Tori hurriedly went downstairs to see…

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Tori asked confused.

"Hey Vega," she said in a bored tone, " how was Trina's toenails?"

"Don't get me started on that," said Trina, " it's still hurts from that sneaker I wore to jog with yesterday and I think its ingrown maybe I need to just pull it out and…"

"Im not talking to you!" Jade snapped. Trina gasped.

"But they're my toenails," she said with a puff and walked away into the kitchen.

"You came all the way here to ask me that?" Tori asked defensively.

"No I don't care," Jade said. A prolonged silence followed.

"Then why are you here?" Asked Tori impatiently.

"I know," Jade answered.

"You know what?" Tori answered.

"Why you didn't go with us to the Nozu." Jade said smirking.

"No you don't" said Tori in a anxious tone.

"….Yeah I do," said Jade.


	4. Chapter 4

**AT TORI'S HOUSE**

"_I know," Jade answered._

"_You know what?" Tori answered._

"_Why you didn't go with us to the Nozu." Jade said smirking._

"_No you don't" said Tori in a anxious tone._

"…_.Yeah I do," said Jade._

"You like Andre," said Jade bluntly.

"I WHAT?" Tori exclaimed.

"She WHAT?" exclaimed a voice. Jade and Tori looked around.

"Trina! Quit eavesdropping!" Tori shouted to no one in particular.

"Why? It's my house too," said Trina walking in from the backdoor.

"Trina!" shouted Tori.

"Ok fine….but Andre?" Trina asked raising her eyebrows.

"Upstairs now!" shouted Tori.

"Geez your such a grouch," said Trina as she trotted up the stairs. Tori sighed in relief.

"Hi there, remember me?" asked Jade annoyed.

"Sorry….I DON'T LIKE ANDRE!" Tori exclaimed defensively.

"Oh c'mon Vega," said Jade.

"What? Its true," said Tori, "we're just friends."

"Then why did you act so JEALOUS when that Kuku girl was flirting with him?" asked Jade.

"Um, its Keeko," said Tori.

"Yeah I like Kuku better," said Jade immediately.

"Ok…. I wasn't jealous," said Tori, "I told you I had to….trim Trina's toenails." Saying that last line made her swallow hard.

"Hey Trina? Did Tori trim your toenails?" Jade lifted her voice, smirking.

"Nooo….." came a reluctant voice.

"Trina get out of here!" shouted Tori. Footsteps were heard running up the steps.

"So-" started Jade but she was cut off by a 'one sec' hand gesture by Tori…_SLAM!_ Trina's bedroom door slammed shut. Tori then dropped her hand and nodded at Jade.

"So you lied," Jade said.

"I didn't lie," said Tori in an unsure voice, while walking away to sit on a couch, "I just….didn't get around to do it yet." Jade strolled after her….

"You told Sinjin that you were going to the Kick Back with Andre," said Jade with a smirk and one eyebrow raised. Tori shot back off the couch.

"What? How did you know about that?" asked a shocked Tori.

"Ooo I have my ways," Jade said in with a chilling grin on her face. Tori looked at her suspiciously.

"Well he was asking me to be his date for the Kick Back," Tori said, "I got scared ok?" Jade grew quiet. She slowly walked past Tori as if she was pondering what to do next.

"Ok Vega," Jade said, "so you're not jealous." She said it more like a statement rather than a question.

"No," said Tori quietly.

"You're sure?" Jade asked smiling. Tori looked confused.

"Yeah," she replied with eyebrows scrunched while sitting back down.

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't care that she was all over Andre at the Nozu," Jade said looking Tori dead in her eyes.

"Huh?" Tori jumped off the chair again, "what do you mean 'all over him'?"

"I thought you said you weren't jealous?" asked Jade clearly enjoying seeing Tori this uncomfortable.

"I-I'm not," Tori said in an 'oh please' type voice, " I'm just….curious."

"Well you know what they say…..curiosity killed the cat." Jade said.

**In Beck's RV**

"Achooo!" Cat let out a huge sneeze.

"Wow, where did that come from?" asked Robbie.

"I don't know," said Cat confused, "someone must've said my name." she said smiling.

"Uh Cat?" asked Beck.

"Whaty?" she said looking up at Beck.

"We say your name all the time and that never happened," said Andre

"Oh yeah hehe," giggled Cat, "ooo my turn…six! 1…2…3…4…5….6…I win!"

"Cat we're playing Monopoly," said Robbie.

"Oh…..GIN!" exclaimed Cat.

"This is going to be a long night aint it," Andre said to Beck.

"Yep," replied Beck in the same breath.

**Tori's House**

"Well fine…don't tell me," said Tori trying to act tough. She sat back down and hugged a pillow to her.

"I'm happy for him," Tori said after an awkward silence, "why shouldn't I be? We're just friends."

"Well alright," Jade said smiling, " I won't tell you. But you should have seen them. Wow…but don't worry I wont say a thing." Tori looked at Jade as she walked out the front door.

"We're just friends," repeated Tori to no one in particular.

"What do you think she meant by that?" came a voice out of nowhere.

"TRINA?" shouted Tori.

"Sorry," said the voice.

**Beck's Rv**

"Goldfish!" screamed Cat.

"It's not Goldfish," said Robbie.

"Uno?" said Cat with a confused look.

"No, its Monopoly, Mo-nop-oly." said Andre.

"Oh," said Cat, "….I don't know that game."

Andre, Beck and Robbie groan simultaneously


	5. Chapter 5

**SCHOOL NEXT DAY**

Tori was taken some books out of her locker and stopped to look at one of them when Robbie, Rex, Cat and Beck walked up to her.

"Hey Tori," said Cat

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Beck.

"I'm just…. getting ready for class," Tori said smiling.

"Guess what?" said Cat, "I won at Monopoly last night hehehe," Cat giggled.

"Greaaatt," said Tori with an eyebrow cocked, "was Andre there?"

"Yeah," said Robbie, "he dropped Keeko off first though. She's so nice."

"Yeah, and hot," said Rex. Tori shot him a glare.

"So?" started Beck, "how was the toenails?"

"What?" asked Tori confused.

"You know the toenails, Trina's….toenails," replied Beck.

"Oh," Tori answered, "Um…great! I mean….gross," said Tori uncertainly.

"Trina's toenails?" asked Rex.

"I told you," said Robbie, " she couldn't come last night because she had to trim Trina's toenails."

"Ahh!" Rex's mouth flopped open and then turned to Tori, "what's wrong with you woman. You rather trim crusty toenails than chill at the Nozu?"

"That's why I'm not buying it," said Beck, "you have to admit that that excuse was a _little _bit ridiculous."

"But I-" Tori began.

"So you made that up?" asked Robbie.

"Wow you think?" said shushed him.

"I didn't-" Tori could barely get a word in.

"Why didn't you want to hang out with us?" asked Cat.

"Well I-" Tori said.

"Do you not like Keeko?" asked Beck.

"I-" Tori said.

"But Keeko is so nice," said Robbie.  
"OK!" Tori shouted, "stop." Everyone became quiet. "The reason why I didn't want to go with you guys was….well….it's because….

"What goes on people?" I asked as I walked up to the group. Everyone greeted me.

"Hey we were just finding out why Tori ditched us yesterday," Beck said.

"True chizz," I said, "I'd like to know myself."

"Well…" Tori started.

Riiingg Riiinggg

The Bell rang.

"Oh, time for class," Tori said smiling.

**IN CLASS**

Voices of children can be heard but none was very distinctive as the entire class was engrossed in conversation. Then Sikowitz came in.

"Alright class," said Sikowitz, "we will talk about my big play in class today but first….Andre."

"What's up?" I asked.

"I need you to demonstrate a love scene with someone." Sikowitz said, "the scene is about two people who stands at an airport with one of you leaving to never return." The entire class looked confused.

"Why me?" I asked not knowing where this is going.

"Well, think of it as an audition," said Sikowitz, "an actor must be able to get into character quickly despite unexpected twist and turns."

"Ok then, whose my partner?" I asked.

"Well I figured since we're on the topic of unexpected twists and turns, I've invited someone from outside the class to join us," said Sikowitz. As he said that, a girl walked in.

"Keeko?" I asked.

"Hey Andre," she said with a smile. Tori looked rolled her eyes. Jade smirked at her. The class looked at Sikowitz.

"What? She brought me two large coconuts," he said pulling out a coconut and a straw.

"She bribed you?" asked Beck.

"She didn't bribe me," Sikowitz said slurping, " she just offered me something… in exchange for….. something…we traded….." There was silence "Ok! Lets get this show on the road!"

"Keeko what are you doi-" I began.

"Action!" shouted Sikowitz.

"_Oh Paul, do you really have to go?" _asked Keeko.

"_Yes, I must. They need me over there," _I said.

"_But I need you here, please stay with me,"_ Keeko said.

"_Risa, I can't, I just…can't. God knows I want to but…" _I said

"_Do you still love me?"_ asked Keeko. I hesitated.

"_I do. But this is something I have to do. I promise…I will be back for you,"_ I said.

"_Then kiss me now so we both may remember this moment until we see each other again,"_ Keeko said. Again I hesitated. I grabbed her and pulled her close. Soon, our lips met in a passionate and deep kiss.

Jade looked over at Tori with a grin. Tori had a bewildered look on her face. Then we pulled apart.

"_I love you Paul," _Keeko said.

"_I love you too, Tori,"_ I said. The entire class gasped at my mistake. It took me a second to catch onto what I said but when I did I was horrified. I felt countless eyes burning into me. I looked at Keeko. She had taken a step back from me, eyes wide with shock. I looked at Tori. She too had a face of shear disbelief.

"Oh man," was all I said to myself


	6. Chapter 6

**AT SCHOOL**

"Oh man," was all I could say to myself. I was frozen. I thought moving would have made things worse. I felt dozens of eyes burning into my head.

"Good Ghandi," said Sikowitz, " Andre, this is supposed to be a two person scene. How did Tori get into this?"

"Uh…" I was speechless. I was still kind of hoping, by some miracle, no one else heard me. I glanced at Keeko. Her eyes were still wide. It showed shock, embarrassment and hurt. Beck sat up, Cat had her mouth covered with both hands, Robbie was sitting at the edge of her seat and Jade eyebrows were raised as if waiting for my answer.

"Keeke I-" I started to say. _SMACK! _I was slapped clear across my face….hard. I held on to my cheek. It stung and was throbbing a bit. Tears welled up in Keeko's eyes.

"I knew it!" was all she said before running out of the room.

"Andre…." Tori said. The slap across my face seemed to snap me back to my senses. I looked around. The room was quiet. All eyes were on me.

"I…um….I don't know why I-" I was started to say when….BZZZZzzzzzzz BZZZZzzzzzz BZZZZzzzzz. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Secretly giving thanks under my breath I pulled out the phone to look at it. I didn't care that I was in class and I wasn't supposed to have it on or answer calls. Just as long as it served as a distraction. The others in class were to amped up by what had happened just moments ago. The caller ID was from my grandma's house phone. I answered.

"Hey grandma," I answered.

"Andre, this is Mr. Louise," a male voice said, "your grandma has been taken to the hospital."

"WHAT?" I asked, "what happened to her?"

"She fell down the stairs," Mr. Louise said.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," he answered, "why don't you go down to the hospital and see what you can find out."

"I'll be there in a beat!" I said as I hung up the phone. I ran toward my seat to grab my backpack.

"Andre?" said Tori standing up. The rest of the class got up also as I made my way to the door.

"My grandma is at the hospital," I yelled over my shoulder, "I gotta go!" I yanked open the door and ran out into the hallway. Tori and the gang exchanged glances.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Grandma? You ok?" I asked. She was lying there on the bed, her ankle in a cast.

"Andre!" shouted grandma feeling around, " Andre is that you?"

"Yeah grandma," I said, "would you please take your finger out of my eye."

"Sorry Andre!" she said. At that moment the doctor came in and walked up to us at the side of the bed.

"So is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"She should be just fine, she just twisted her ankle," the doctor.

"That's all she got? I thought she fell down the stairs?" I asked confused.

"Yes ,well….she said she fell down the stairs….the patio….stairs," he said reluctantly.

"The patio stairs? But that only as two steps," I said confused.

"They were slippery!" yelled grandma.

"But….nevermind. And what about her eyesight?" I asked the doctor.

"Well…we don't know. She said her eyes stopped working after she fell," said the doctor.

"Stopped working? Grandma your eyes don't stop working if you fall down," I said

"Ok Andre!" she said, "where's my oatmeal!"

"_sigh _I'll get the nurse," said the doctor. As he left, the gang came in.

"So? How is she?" asked Tori.

"She should be fine," I said, "she just twisted her ankle."

"That's all?" asked Jade scrunching her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah" I said, "she fell down the patio stairs."

"But doesn't your patio only has like two steps?" asked Robbie.

"They were slippery!" screamed my grandma.

"Nice to know she still has her charming personality," said Beck.

"My brother fell down a staircase once," Cat said. We all looked at her, waiting.

"And?" asked Tori.

"And what?" asked Cat.

"What happened?" asked Robbie.

"He hit his head," said Cat, "he's messed up." We all looked at her, shaking our heads. I walked someways away from the rest of them. Tori walked up to me.

"We need to talk," she said.

"What? N-no we don't," I said anxiously.

"Yes we do," she said "I wanna know what happened in class today."

"Nothing happened, why do you think something happened? What did something happen?Arghh" I asked nervously.

"Dude calm down you're acting all….wonky!" Tori suddenly exclaimed, "you're all emotional just like that time with that thing with you know who!" The rest of the gang was leaning over trying to listen better. Tori looked back and they immediately switched focus. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"Huh? What?" I asked looking extremely uncomfortable.

"C'mon Andre, you're acting like the time when…" Tori came closer to whisper to me, "you were in love with Jade."

"Ughhh," was all I could have said because of a headache.

"Andre?" said Tori.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you….do you have feelings for me?" she asked carefully choosing the right words for such a sensitive topic.

"I…..," I said looking straight into her eyes.

**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews. I appreciate it . Im really psyched about the "Tori' goes Platinum". Not too thrilled about the seemingly Tori, Beck kiss though, we'll have to wait and see.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Andre?" said Tori.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you….do you have feelings for me?" she asked carefully choosing the right words for such a sensitive topic.

"I…..," I said looking straight into her eyes. What to do? What to say? All these emotions running through me. My heart fluttered uncontrollably. I began to feel as if I'm sweating even though the hospital had the air-conditioning turned up. I silently hoped for another distraction. But… I was out of luck. I couldn't tell my best friend that I had feelings for her. I, myself, isn't quite sure about my own feelings. I don't know what to do…

"Andre?" Tori asked again.

"I…..I don't…..know," the words reflected the inner conflict I had.

"You….don't know?" Tori asked with a confused look. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn she looked hurt.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately with the music piece I have to write for Advanced Music ed. And I just….don't know anything right now," I said. I lied. My heart was till beating fast. I wasn't sure if Tori bought that lame excuse.

"But….you said my name," said Tori.

"I didn't mean to…..some things just…." I started but was interrupted by…

"Hellppp!" Robbie screamed. Tori and I ran inside the room.

"What in the name of gravy?" I said. My grandma had Robbie in a headlock, and the others were trying to get her off of him.

"What's going on?" Tori yelled.

"Well, Robbie tried to take her oatmeal," said Beck.

"Why?" Tori said.

"She said she-_arghh_-she's not going to-_cough_- eat it," Robbie managed to say.

"I don't know you!" grandma said as she continued to choke the daylights out of him.

"Should we try to help?" Tori asked me.

"Yeah…well….yeah," I said uncertain. We rushed over and attempted to pull my crazy grandma off of Robbie.

**AT SCHOOL (Later that day)**

Beck and I were sitting on the bench at the asphalt café.

"At least we made it back in time for lunch," Beck said.

"Yeah…." I said engrossed in my own thoughts.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Beck.

"I don't know man," I said, " I just…felt like-like Tori should have been there with me, doing that scene."

"Do you have feelings for her?" Beck asked. There was that question again. I looked at him dead in the eye.

"I think so," I said. There was a long pause. "but I don't want to mess up our friendship."

"It's a LITTLE too late for that don't ya think?" said Beck.

"Well….yeah but I…._Doohhhh_," I exclaimed.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Beck.

"I get wonky," I responded.

"Wonky?" asked Beck confused.

"Yeah, everytime I feel something inside, I gotta let it out or else I get wonky…in the head!" I said.

"Ah," Beck responded.

"Did he get to the best part yet?" Jade said to me as she walked toward us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh he didn't?" Jade said with a smirk and then with a serious, cold look on her face, "he tried to kiss Tori."

"What?" Beck and I exclaimed together. I looked at Beck. A twisting in my stomach started to surface.

"Don't you remember Beck?" she asked dryly, "it was the day I was supposed to perform at the Platinum awards."

"How did you-" Beck began, shocked.

"I have my ways," Jade cut off as she walked off. Beck stared at her as she made her way across the café. I didn't take my eye off of him.

"Beck? Is…that true?" jealousy beginning to rage.

"I…might have done….something like that," Beck said. I paused for a while contemplating whether or not I should ask the next question.

"Did you two actually kiss?" I asked bracing myself for the answer. Beck looked at me.

"No. We couldn't," Beck said. I breathed a little sigh of relief.

"Why not?" I asked. I had to know.

"Because she said that Jade was her friend and she didn't want to do that to a friend," he responded. I was relieved for a while but then it hit me.

"So if she and Jade wasn't 'friends', the two of you would've…" I couldn't bare to finish the question. Beck understood.

"I don't know," he said, "dude… I didn't know you liked her." I couldn't say a word.

"Hi you guys," Cat said laying down her food on the table as she sat down. Robbie followed her. He had his neck in a caste and couldn't look left or right or down or up. Seeing him try to sit down with his neck completely straight would have been funny. Seeing him trying to guess where his sandwich was on the table because he couldn't look down to see it would have been hilarious. Only, I wasn't laughing. Tori came a little while after, looking tentative at first and giving me a small smile as she sat down next to Robbie. I was tempted to call her on it, tell her that I know about what she and Beck tried to do. But I didn't. I couldn't.

"Hey y'all I gotta go," I said feeling the wonk coming back.

"How come?" Cat asked. I looked at Beck and I looked at Tori.

"My…back hurts," I said. Hopefully Beck would catch on and understand that I meant that I felt as if I was stabbed in the back Tori looked up at me..concerned.

"Did your grandma hurt you like what she did to Robbie?" Cat said pointing to Robbie.

"_OHHHhhhhhh_," Robbie moaned.

"Yeah," I lied, "yeah I got hurt really bad." I shot Tori and Beck a glance and turned to walked away.

"Andre…" Tori said.

"Andre c'mon," said Beck. I turned around and watched him square in the eye.

"I gotta go." Was all I said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Andre!...Andre!" I heard Tori yell after me. I didn't want to speak to her. Even to look at her.

"Andre?" she said as she caught up to me and grabbed my arm. I spun around with eyebrows scrunched and staring daggers at her. Tori saw this and took a step back.

"What's is wrong with you?" Tori asked utterly confused.

"Its nothing, Im just having a bad day alright," I said to her. She stared at me. Her sad eyes almost made me forget that I was angry. Almost.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked hopefully.

"Not really-" I said before being interrupted by the bell.

"I gotta get to class," I said before walking away leaving Tori standing there alone. I wanted to hate her. I really did but….

I sat in class, not listening to a single word Anthony, my creative music class teacher from a few semesters back was saying.

"Andre," said Anthony. I didn't hear him. I was too busy seeing an image of Beck and Tori together.

"Andre!" hollered Anthony which made me snap back to my senses in an instant.

"Uh, yeah," I responded.

"Nice of you to finally join us," he said staring at me, "what's up with you today?"

"Im just buggin about my grandma that's all," I lied.

"Ok, but try to focus, this is really important for-" Anthony was cut off by Sinjin bursting into the classroom.

"Andre, Sikowitz wants you to….cool classroom," Sinjin said as he looked at all the different instruments on the wall.

"Uh excuse me, can I help you?" asked Anthony.

"Sikowitz wants Andre to go to the blackbox right now," Sinjin replied.

"Would you tell Mr. Sikowitz that Andre is in a class right now," Anthony responded.

"I can't, he threatened me….with a stick," said Sinjin.

"So?" Anthony asked.

"….It was a really big stick," Sinjin answered with his eyes wide. Anthony sighed.

"Alright, go ahead Andre," he said to me.

"Uh alright," I said as I gathered my things to go. What does Sikowitz have up his sleeve this time.

**AT THE BLACKBOX THEARTE**

When I arrived, the rest of the gang was already there along with some other kids I didn't really know. Tori looked at me and gave a small sad smile.

"Andre, come in, have a seat," said Sikowitz, "now as I was saying, the play is about a young man who is about to go on an adventure to find a lost puppy named Katherine or Kat…for short for a young girl who happens to be the love of his life" We all looked at him suspiciously. While Cat giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Isnt that the name of the woman you used to date?" asked Robbie.

"My name is Cat too hehehe," said Cat

"Why yes it is Robbie isn't it?...How strange…." He said awkwardly.

"So…this play was inspired by your ex-girlfriend?" asked Robbie again. We all looked at Sikowitz.

"Robbie…." Sikowitz started, "shut up. Now to continue, Kat has been missing for days and was suspected of being dognapped by a couple of hooligans." Cat gasped at that last piece of detail. "Now then, here are the characters and the names of those who would be playing them. So, Andre you would be playing Christopher our lead character. Tori you are Jasmine our leading lady. Beck you are Matt, Jasmine's childhood friend. Robbie and Jade you are the hooligans-"

"Why do I have to be a hooligan?" asked Jade annoyed.

"Because you're demented," said Rex in as-a-matter-of-fact type tone. Jade gave him a sneer.

"Next, the role of Kat would be played by….Cat," said Sikowitz.

"Meowww hehee," said Cat.

"Cat? Katherine is a puppy," said Tori.

"Oh phooey," said Cat.

"And as for the rest of you…just stand in the background and do…nothing," Sikowitz continued. I wasn't too thrilled about Tori and I having the leads in this play. Not after what I found out. I just wanted this day to end.

"Hey Sikowitz, I don't really feel like doing this play," I said.

"Why not?" Sikowitz asked. I looked at Tori. She looked at me with the same sad eyes that she did earlier today.

"I uhh, well….uhhh," I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Its because Tori has the lead," Jade said coldly. Everyone gasped and looked at her. "What? Its true isn't it?" Jade looked at me. Then everyone looked at me.

"Well….no I…." I said, beginning to feel wonky.

"Alright settle down children," said Sikowitz, "let's just do a cold reading." For a minute I was actually feeling guilty, feeling sorry for her. But then I glanced over to Beck and I felt the anger creeping back up. We got into our positions and we begun.

"_I don't know what I'll do without my Katherine," _said Tori who was playing Jasmine.

"_Don't worry my love I will find her," _my character said, _"even if I have to search the four corners of the earth im going to find her." _The words were difficult to say.

"_You would do that for me?" _she asked.

"_Of course, anything for you my love,"_ I said noting the irony in this whole thing. Just then Beck's character Matt came up to us.

"_Look at this note that I found," _he said handing Tori a piece of paper. She pretended to read it.

"_Oh my God! They kidnapped Kat!" _she said.

"Dognapped," Sikowitz interjected.

"Uh…ok…" said Tori, "_Oh my God! They dognapped Kat!"_

"_What! Then I must leave now!" _my character says.

"_No its too dangerous!" _'Jasmine' says.

"_I have to do this, so I can see you smile again,"_ I say this while stroking her hair.

"_Don't worry, I'll keep her safe," _said 'Matt'.

"Yeah I bet you would," I said, ignoring the script. This brought about confused looks by both Tori and Beck.

"_Um…what do you mean?" _Tori said still trying to keep in character.

"Well im just saying if anything was to happen to me, you always have 'Matt' here to keep you safe," I said getting angrier, " I just hope the two of you don't KISS it out." There was an 'ooh' sound coming from the crowd, who seemed to be unaware of what was going on.

Tori looked confused for a moment and then it hit her. Her mouth opened in shock but managed to maintain her composure.

"Nothing ever happened between 'Matt' and me," she said still pretending to be in character.

"She's right 'Christopher', nothing happened," Beck said as he looked at me and then over to Jade.

"Look whatever man," I said. However Tori stopped being defensive as she seemed to remember something.

"What about you huh?" she said, "you and Ke-Samantha?" I know what she was going to say.

"What about her?" I asked matching her tone of voice.

"I heard she was all over you at that….restaurant," Tori said. The other members of the class was extremely engrossed into the dialogue we were having, including Sikowitz who didn't even stop to care that his script wasn't even being followed anymore.

"What? The only thing that happened was that she fell on top of me when she slipped on some sauce," I said scrunching my eyebrows.

"Yeah? Well what about all the flirting huh 'Christopher'?" she said starting to tear up.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like its any of your business right now," I said rasing my voice slightly.

"It does because you said my name. You told me you loved me." She said, her tears visible.

"That…was a mistake!" I said I shouted. I instantly regretted it. Tori went quiet and just stared at me.

"Tori…I didn't mean-" I started.

"Just forget it! Forget everything," Tori said as she ran off with tears streaming from her face.

"Tori wait!" I yelled after her. I ran after her. As I passed by the others, I heard applause.

"This play is so awesome," I heard someone say.

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. Things have been busy. It's the longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoyed it**


	9. Chapter 9

It was my turn to do the chasing.

"Tori wait!" I yelled after her. She wasn't running but she was walking really quickly and I had to jog to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm.

"Tori could you stop for sec," I said.

"Let go of me Andre!" she yelled. I thought about it.

"No, not 'til you stop wiggin out," I said. She looked up at me with tears in your eyes, "look, I didn't mean what I said back there…but," I stared at her.

"What?" she asked sniffling.

"So you do have feelings for me," I stated rather than asked. She stared into my eyes without saying anything. After a prolonged, painful silence she spoke.

"I-I….did," she finally let out. My heart dropped.

"Whatcha mean 'did'?" I asked.

"I did have feelings for you Andre but now…I don't know," she said slipping away from my grasp, "I just need to be alone right now. I need to figure this thing out." She walked away. Now I am the one standing here…alone.

**LATER THAT DAY (END OF SCHOOL)**

"So, just call her," said Robbie.

"I tried like 10 times already," I said, "and I sent a bunch of text messages and still nothing." We were at my locker while I was getting ready to head home.

"Well, maybe her battery died," Robbie suggested.

"Or maybe she's just ignoring you," said Rex. I gave Rex a look.

"Rex!" scolded Robbie.

"Nah, it's alright. It's obvious," I said defeated.

"So what are you going to do?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know…" I started but then I noticed Beck coming up toward us.

"Hey guys," said Beck.

"Hey Beck," said Robbie.

"Whats up?" said Rex. I didn't say anything.

"Can I talk to Andre alone for a minute?" Beck said while looking at Robbie.

"Sure thing," said Robbie.

"Dude.." Beck started.

"Look before you start," I said cutting him off, "…..im….sorry for the way I acted. You were right, there was no way you could have known I liked her."

"Its ok man," Beck said, "I shouldn't have tried to do it in the first place."

"Why did you?" I asked.

"I don't know…..i guess I was still hung up on Jade and I was looking for a way out," Beck said.

"Did it work?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"No. I'm still really into Jade," he said.

"You mean…u still LOVE Jade," I said smirking.

"Yeah…yeah I do," he said with s smile on his face. "So? How's Tori doing?"

"She's pretty wazzed off," I answered, "she's not returning phone calls or replying to my text messages." Beck thought for a moment.

"Well…I have a feeling things might work out better than you think," Beck said with a mischievous look on his face.

"How?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows. He just continued to smile. This boy was up to something.

**AT TORI'S HOUSE**

Tori was sitting on her couch squeezing a pillow to her. She was staring blankly at the television set not really paying particular attention to what show was going on. She was engulfed in her thoughts, in her feelings.

"Andre…you idiot," she said to herself.

"Why?" asked Trina.

"Do you always spy on me?" said Tori annoyed.

"Yes," said Trina boldly, " now whats this thing with Andre?"

"Its complicated…" Tori said quietly. Trina raised an eyebrow waiting. Tori didn't want to talk to her about this. Relationship advice from Trina? Really?

"Its just that we had a little spat," Tori said.

"Ok. And?" Trina asked.

"And what?" Tori asked. Trina sighed, annoyed.

"And what else happened?" Trina asked impatiently.

"Trinaaa…." Tori said in a whiney tone, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh I get it, a little teenage heartbreak," she said, "look, you know that you would not be as pretty as me or date hotter guys than me…"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Tori interrupted.

"Shh!" scolded Trina, "but its ok. If you found someone that really makes you happy then…go for it."

"Its not that easy," Tori said.

"Well, maybe it should be," she said. Tori thought about it.

"Thanks Trina," Tori said smiling at her big sister, "this is such a sisterly moment."  
"Aww it is isn't it," Trina said while hugging Tori, "…can I borrow your green suede sweather?"

"What?" Tori asked, shocked.

"Advice isn't free these days," Trina said. Tori sighed.

"Fine! Its in the second drawer on the left of my wardrobe," Tori said.

"I know, thanks Tori!" Trina said while sprinting up the stairs. Tori watched her with a sympathetic look. Then there was a knock on the door. She walked toward the door. She had a pretty good idea who it was and this made her stop suddenly. But she wasn't too sure.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Its me," a voice came from behind the door. Tori scrunched her eyebrows and headed toward the door again. She opened it.

"Beck? What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad that you all are enjoying it so far. **


	10. AN

Hey guys sorry about the delay in the story. Me and a couple other writers are currently working on a screenplay that we're hoping would be turned into a tv show next year. I would update the story this coming week though as well as a story based on our screenplay so you would all get to see what it is about.


	11. Chapter 11

"Beck? What are you doing here?" asked Tori confused.

"Well, I just came by to see how you were doing," Beck said while leaning on the door frame.

"Ok…," Tori said still confused, "come in." She moved aside.

"Thanks," Beck said as he made his way inside. "So…howya doin?"

"Im…ok," Tori said unconvincing as she sat down on the couch.

"You sure? You seemed kind of freaked out at school today," Beck said as he too sat, some distance away from her.

"Well yeah but…" Tori started, "ohhh im miserable," she whined. "How did Andre find out about that thing that DIDN'T happen." Beck smirked at the emphasis on 'didn't'.

"Jade," Beck stated simply.

"What? How did she know about it?" Tori asked shocked and a little bit nervous.

"Im not sure, Jade….she has her ways," Beck said, "but don't worry, she's more mad at me than she is with you."

"Greaattt, now she actually has a reason to hate me…..more," Tori said while falling back into the chair.

"As we're on the subject…" started Beck as he moved closer to Tori.

"I told you…," Tori said before he can finish, "we cant date. Even though Jade is mean, I still consider her a friend."

"I know. That's why im here to apologise for trying to kiss you…twice." Beck said. Tori smiled.

"I guess, you going to the kickback is out of the question right?" Beck continued. Tori nodded.

"But… I heard that Andre and Jade are going to the Kick Back together." He looked at her.

"What?" Tori eyes shot up full of hurt and shock. "Did…she tell you…?"

"Yeah she did," said Beck, looking upset. There was a silence.

"Well maybe…maybe she's just trying to get you jealous," Tori offered.

"I don't know, they seemed pretty into it," Beck said.

"Into what?" Tori asked, dreading the possible answer. Beck looked at her.

"Each other…" Beck dryly stated. Tori's expression was sad, dark…broken. She wanted to cry. She wanted to just run away. Run away from the house, the school, Jade, Beck and…him. Andre. She wanted to hate him so badly. She couldn't even though she was angry.

"We should go….together I mean." Beck said.

"Beck…we.." Tori began.

"I know, I don't mean like a date," he stated , "think of it as more of a…revenge type of thing." He smirked. Tori thought she saw Jade when he did that.

"So I could get back at…I mean you can get back at Jade," Tori said. Beck raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Nothing," Beck said with a smirk. Silence fell again.

"Well …he..sort of…had a thing for Jade," Tori said to herself. She instantly regretted it, knowing she probably said it too loudly. "What?" Beck's response was soft but you can hear the edge in it.

THE NEXT DAY

I was getting his stuff out the locker for class when…

"Hey!" Beck shouted. I turned around to see a visibly irritated boy.

"Hey what's up ma.." I started but before I can finish, I was shoved into the lockers. There was a loud bang sound as my body slammed into the cold, hard steel. Other students stopped what they were doing to look at the spectacle. Tori had just walked into the room.

"Hey man, what's the deal?" I asked looking up at Beck with eyes wide..

"You!" Beck said angrily, "Jade and that song." I remembered the song.

"Did you write that song for Jade?" he asked. I was at a lost for words.

"Hey! Whats going on?" Jade said as she came up to us.

"Did you write that song for Jade?" he asked again getting angrier.

"What song?" asked Jade looking at Beck and then to me. Everyone was looking at me at this point.

"I…I did," I said.

"What song?" Jade crossed her arms, asking more seriously than before.

"365 days," I said quietly. Jade raised her eyebrows. I glanced over to Tori. I didn't hide the hurt in my eyes. She didn't hide the guilt. She then ran off, unconcerned as to where she was going. She didn't even show up for Sikowitz's class that morning.

AT LUNCH

Jade, Robbie, Cat and myself sat at the usual table. Rex too but…

"So…lovely weather we're having," said Robbie in a poor attempt to stop the awkward silence.

"That's the best you got?" asked Rex.

"What?" said Robbie pleadingly.

"Northridge girls can do better than that," Rex said.

"Rex, shush," Robbie said.

"Don't shush me," Rex responded. Cat was busy, looking back and forth between Jade and me. She had a smile on her face, but that smile was there just because she is surrounded by her friends. She had no idea what happened this morning I thought.

"So you wrote that pretty song for Jade?" she asked, blissfully unaware of the impact it had. My mouth flopped open, I thought my chin was dragging in my tray. The question was direct, blunt and laced with the horrendous stench of awkwardness.

"Uhh yeah," I simply said. Jade didn't look up from her salad bowl. She wasn't quite eating either. She simply played with her food, jabbing the cucumbers with her fork. She didn't say a word. What did get her attention was when Cat asked about the whereabouts of Beck.

"Who cares," she said dryly. At that instant Tori was walking toward us. I was already preparing my excuse to leave immediately should she join us but to my surprise, she gave me a small, sad smile and walked right past us to sit on an empty table. Not a minute later, Beck came, seemingly out of nowhere, and sat with her. My stomach turned. Jade looked up and saw it. Bitterness etched on her face.

"Ehhh," Rex started, "Beck and Tori?"

**Hey guys. I got this thing planned out, with a few twists and turns. Don't get too mad at the chapter. And sorry again for the late update.**


End file.
